Thorns
by aer-of-ice
Summary: Ashkit announces, proudly, "I want to be a medicine cat!" and Willowbrook purrs softly at the grey tabby kit, but she doesn't quite see the fierce, burning determination in Ashkit's eyes. One-shot.
1. Part I

When she is Ashkit, she is bright, enthusiastic, and all rough-and-tumble. Her denmates are all moons older than her, but she doesn't really mind because it makes her feel grown-up. They accept her into their games with an exasperated roll of their eyes, but she never really notices or cares. After all, she thinks, aren't all cats nice?

This illusion is shattered when RiverClan's camp is invaded. It's loud and violent and her mother tells her to hide in the nest in a pinched, tight voice. Ashkit needs no other reminder, and like she's heard her mother so many times before, she prays to StarClan to stop the bad cats.

It may be just a coincidence, but the battle ends mere moments after she finishes.

By the time Ashkit is five moons old, all the kits she used to play with have been made apprentices. Now she spends her days pretend-training to be a warrior, but her heart isn't really in it. Not after she's seen that battle.

She doesn't say anything. No warrior she's ever seen has ever not liked their rank, and well, Ashkit doesn't want to be the first.

One day she decides to practice stalking. She lowers her belly to the ground and starts after a stray leaf lying on the ground. Just as she's about to pounce, it flutters away in a quick, nimble breeze. More than a little annoyed, Ashkit goes after it, but she cannot find where the leaf has gone. And suddenly, she's in front of a reed tunnel, somewhere she's never actually been before.

Olivebreeze, a new warrior, brushes past her and pads into the opening. Ashkit creeps forward, suddenly intrigued, and hidden behind a clump ferns, she watches as Olivebreeze and an unfamiliar cat converse.

"I've got a thorn in my paw, Whitefoot," explains Olivebreeze, voice pinched, and she holds up one of her forepaws. Ashkit can't see it, of course, but she knows the thorn must be stuck on the grey she-cat's pad.

The other cat is short, white-furred and blue-eyed. She's never heard of a "Whitefoot" before, and Ashkit hasn't even spoken to the cat, but she already likes her. Then she says, "Again, Olivebreeze?" She shakes her head. "Okay, stand still again. When I pull it out, you'll want to lick it to staunch any bleeding."

Ashkit is transfixed as the white she-cat tugs at something. Whitefoot jerks back, and she can just make out a small, pointed object in the white cat's jaws: the thorn previously in Olivebreeze's foot. "That's so cool," she whispers quietly to herself, eyes wide. "I want to do that someday!"

Later that night, Ashkit eagerly asks her mother who Whitefoot is. For a split second, Willowbrook looks startled, but then she says calmly and carefully, "Whitefoot is the medicine cat of this clan. She heals our clanmates and takes care of us, sort of like a second mother."

Ashkit announces, proudly, "I want to be a medicine cat!" and Willowbrook purrs softly at the grey tabby kit, but she doesn't quite see the fierce, burning determination in Ashkit's eyes.

"I'm sure you will be," answers her mother. Ashkit doesn't notice that Willowbrook isn't very convinced, and she doesn't care either way. The next day, she asks the leader to be a medicine cat apprentice. Her request is granted.

o - ~ - o

When she is Ashpaw, she is dedicated, loyal, and studious. She spends her days under Whitefoot's tutelage, continuously running herb usages and procedures through her head.

She is often praised for her affinity with herbs. Whitefoot calls her talented and says she's proud to have Ashpaw as an apprentice.

Ashpaw pushes herself relentlessly. Each day, she counts the herb stock and sorts the fresh from the old. Each day, she gathers whatever herbs they're running low on. The work is endless, but she finds she likes the routine of it. It is also a time-filler, which is useful when she doesn't want to spend time with other cats her age.

One day, Whitefoot catches her before she starts the routine, and bans her from doing any work. "You need to stop pushing yourself so hard," she says. "Take today off: socialize, be lazy; I can do the work."

She starts to protest, but Whitefoot stares at her, and she sighs and turns away in defeat. However stubborn she is, she knows she will always lose a fight with her mentor.

For the rest of the day, Ashpaw dozes in the sun, but her muscles are tense and she feels fidgety. She also feels unpleasantly lazy, but she finds it enjoyable, despite the fact she doesn't want to. After Whitefoot finishes the work, the white-furred she-cat joins Ashpaw with a carp in her jaws.

"See, Ashpaw," Whitefoot says, sounding just the tiniest bit smug, "isn't it nice to get a break every once in a while?"

Ashpaw is silent for a few moments. Then, she admits, rather grudgingly, "I guess so. I feel like I'm slacking, though."

Whitefoot shakes her head, and her green eyes sparkle. "Nonsense. It's not healthy to stay cooped up in the den too long, _or_ to push yourself too hard." She nudges the carp towards Ashpaw. "Have some." Ashpaw obliges, and then Whitefoot adds, "Don't forget that you need to learn how to take care of yourself, too."

Caught off guard, Ashpaw nods. "Okay," she replies, because what else can she say? Whitefoot gives a satisfied nod at her answer.

"If you do that," she adds, "I might let you go to the next gathering by yourself, without me."

Ashpaw bounces on her toes, and her dark amber eyes glow with excitement at the prospect. "Really?" she asks, disbelieving.

The white she-cat gives Ashpaw a pointed look. "If," she reminds again. "Only if."

For the next moon, Ashpaw does her best to follow Whitefoot's instructions, and at the next full moon, Whitefoot agrees to let her go alone to the gathering.

When RiverClan arrives at the gathering place, Ashpaw finds they're the first ones to arrive. She settles near where the medicine cats talk, and it's not long before the other clans show up. Bramblefur of WindClan rambles on about his dimwitted clanmates to her, and she listens patiently, but Ashpaw is bored out of her mind.

The announcements are made and the clans begin to depart when a golden spotted tom amidst the crowd of ThunderClanners catches her eye. She thinks it's strange how she noticed him of all cats, and they make eye contact for a moment before he leaves.

His eyes are a striking dark blue, and she thinks they are pretty and intriguing. A moment later, she reprimands herself: he's ThunderClan, she made a choice, but Ashpaw cannot brush away her newfound curiosity—why did she notice his eyes?

After the gathering, life returns to normal. Ashpaw continues her studies and every so often, she and Whitefoot take a day off. But the strange spotted tom occupies her thoughts, and she finds herself confused why.

But she shakes off any thought of him when Whitefoot announces that she's to get her medicine cat name at the next half-moon.

She is given the suffix "berry" to symbolize her skill with healing and affinity for her position. She thinks it fits wonderfully

o - ~ - o

When she is Ashberry, she is patient, devoted, and calm. She shoulders the burdens of the whole clan, and Whitefoot often acts as her assistant instead of the other way around.

She likes having responsibility. She likes when she visits StarClan and she likes when she heals her clanmates.

She doesn't always see eye to eye with her clanmates, but she doesn't mind. She knows they will always listen to her as their medicine cat, no matter what they think about her. She likes being wanted and needed.

Ashberry's favorite part of her rank, however, is going to gatherings, however strange it might be. There she visits with her fellow medicine cats, and though she won't openly admit it, they gossip like old queens, especially her and Eaglewing, the ShadowClan medicine cat.

One cold gathering night she has just finished talking to Eaglewing when she hears a voice behind saying, "Uh, hi, I have a thorn in my paw, could you, uh, get it out?"

She turns to see the spotted tom she had noticed during her apprenticeship. He looks older and slightly awkward, but Ashberry finds his eyes are the same entrancing blue from moons ago. He holds his paw up off the ground, and she doesn't miss his grimace as she leans closer.

"Sure, I guess," she answers, inspecting the injury. Privately she thinks this is ridiculous, because she's taking care of an enemy warrior, but another side of her reminds herself he asked for help, and she took a vow to help those in need.

Ashberry takes the thorn between her teeth and pulls it out as quickly as she can. He yelps and then, looking embarrassed, starts to lick his pawpad, shoulders hunched.

"You're tons nicer than my own medicine cat," he tells her suddenly, and she's startled for a moment before she regains her composure. "Oh, and I'm Leopardspring, from ThunderClan."

She pauses for a moment before responding. "I'm Ashberry, medicine cat of RiverClan" she says, blinking at him. He seems impulsive but kind, and from experience, she doesn't think enemy warriors normally ask other medicine cats for help. The tom doesn't seem to care.

That night she relives the dream in her sleep. The next morning, she ponders why while doing her work. Was she supposed to dream of a stranger at night?

Leopardspring comes up to her again the next gathering, yet another thorn embedded in his paw. There's a sheepish, embarrassed look on his face, but Ashberry does not protest at removing the object from his foot. She manages a small smile.

"You'd better stay away from those thorns," she says, attempting to sound teasing. Leopardspring nods but evidently he doesn't listen, because he shows up to her for moons after, thorns in his paw every time.

Eventually he asks her to meet him at the border the next quarter moon.

Ashberry agrees. She's become rather fond of him at this point, and it wasn't going to do any harm. Besides, it wasn't like she'd let it escalate into anything.

Despite what she tells herself, their relationship grows strong over the moons, and soon she is expecting kits. She knows it's wrong, but Ashberry is already hopelessly attached: to both her mate and her unborn kits.

o - ~ - o

As a mother, she is fierce, brave, and protective. When she begins to swell at the middle she steps down as medicine cat under the guise of it not being right for her anymore. No one cares to ask why.

Whitefoot eyes her suspiciously when she is called back to service, but her old mentor does not say a word of anything to her, and she assumes, to nobody else either.

Ashberry is away from camp and near the ThunderClan border when her labor pains come. She cannot hold back her cries of agony. The kitting is the worst pain she has ever experienced, but soon there are three helpless bundles on the soil next to her. The pain is forgotten as she stares at her newborn young, already in love.

Leopardspring crouches next to her. He's whispering soothing words, but there's a clear panic in his eyes, and she cannot blame him. She wonders briefly when he got there before turning her attention to the kits.

There is a golden-spotted tom and a golden tom, along with a silver she-kit. Ashberry panics when she realized the golden tom has not moved or cried. He is limp under her touch. She blocks the stillborn from her view, and fights back a sob, feeling her heart shatter.

Leopardspring names the silver she-kit Vixenkit, for an elder's tale he once heard about a silver fox. She adores the name and in turn, names the golden spotted tom Eaglekit, for her friend Eaglewing.

Her mate takes Eaglekit with him at her request, and she lays there for what seems like eternity. Vixenkit squirms at her belly, weak, but alive.

She falls into a light doze, but wakes quickly when she, subconsciously, feels Vixenkit stop moving. Ashberry cries and rages at StarClan, but in her heart, she knows even StarClan can't bring cats back from the dead.

Her paws are muddy after she finishes digging their graves. She is no longer sobbing, but her chest feels heavy and her head is low when she pads into camp again.

Perhaps this is her punishment, she muses, but doesn't dwell on it. Why bother? she tells herself. After all, it's not like she can change anything that's happened.

Still, her dreams are haunted by the images of her passed away kits. It takes moons before she can sleep through the night again.

When she is called to fill in the position of ThunderClan's deceased medicine cat, she cannot find the will to say no. It's awkward living among the trees, but she finds it doesn't bother her as much as she had expected.

She and Leopardspring see each other every day, but she has not summoned up the courage to tell him about Vixenkit. Ashberry sees Eaglepaw, too, but she's afraid that being too close to him will make her accidentally spill her secret.

It's not worth risking it; risking their secret coming out.

So she spends her days teaching the young medicine cat apprentice, Robinpaw. Robinpaw is bright and curious and reminds Ashberry of herself, in a way. She enjoys being a mentor, and she may even be starting to like living in ThunderClan.

But then Eaglepaw fails his warrior assessment, and she doesn't know what to think when his mentor brings him into her den, bleeding and with one eye shut. At first she panics, but then makes herself take a deep breath.

She calls for all the appropriate herbs, and patches him up the best she can, all the while muttering prayers to StarClan under her breath.

It's a miracle he heals and gains his warrior name: Eaglecry.

She shares a glance with Leopardspring, and he gives her a nod, eyes soft. And she knows it was all because of the thorns.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Welcome to Thorns! This won't be an actual full-fledged story, but I was thinking, what if I tried to do something in second person? And this is the result. The end is kind of rushed, but I'm proud of it. Also, who knows, there may be a part two...**

 **Fun fact: This was published two minutes before midnight.**

 **Please review! It makes my day and I read every single comment posted.**

 **~Ice**


	2. Part II

When he is Leopardkit, he is mischievous, loyal, and somewhat antisocial. He is raised beside a brother named Emberkit and an adopted sister named Sandkit. He spends his days beside them and when they are young, they play continuously from sunrise to sundown. When he looks back each night, nestled by his mother and siblings, he finds he cannot list anything he really wants.

He and Emberkit compete almost constantly. Their competitions range from most skilled to friendliest to who the elders like more. Despite how ridiculous it seems, Leopardkit feels socially awkward enough that he doesn't know any other way to bond with his brother. Emberkit understands and has never questioned it.

Neither Emberkit or Leopardkit ever lose their tempers: a small, wonderful blessing in the eyes of his clanmates, though when they run rampant through the camp together, crashing into dens and other cats, they drive the whole clan mad. They are scolded more than once, but never told to quit.

Leopardkit relies on his siblings more than he likes to admit. He admires their ability to keep their cool and he often wishes he had that same ability, but he does not, and it is blatantly obvious. Most times, Leopardkit trails behind Sandkit and Emberkit in an attempt to copy them, and he is always grateful when they take time out to play and spend time with him.

One night, all of the warriors leave camp, with Vixenstar in the lead. It is his first taste of battle, though he does not quite realize it. His mother keeps him and his siblings close until ThunderClan's ranks return.

When they come back, the warriors all have matted fur and bloody paws. Vixenstar orders them to the medicine den in a clear, loud voice.

Leopardkit admires her authority and ability to stay calm, much like Sandkit and Emberkit's, despite the fact that her whole body is trembling.

For the rest of his kithood, Leopardkit practices being a warrior, and he goes to the elders for stories about legendary warriors. His favorite story is of Silverfox, a ThunderClan warrior who was raised by a kind silver vixen who brought plentiful prey wherever it roamed.

Emberkit and Sandkit join him for stories, but it's clear that Emberkit is easily bored with the and that Sandkit is only there to support him.

One day, he sneaks out of camp to follow a patrol. He doesn't get very far before he is spotted, by no one but Vixenstar herself. Leopardkit expects a scolding, but all he receives is a light warning and a warm-hearted chuckle.

His mother rebukes him when he returns, but Vixenstar excuses his actions. He does not see the knowing gleam in his leader's sparkling green eyes.

Leopardkit is beyond thrilled when he is named Leopardpaw and even more so when he learns Vixenstar is his mentor. It's infinitely worth it when his siblings are given simple ordinary warriors as mentors.

o - ~ - o

When he is Leopardpaw, he is strong, bold, and just a little reckless. Training starts just before dawn each morning, and he is always up on time - punctual to his assigned task. He has made it his mission to be the best, and if anything, he is determined to make it true.

He outpaces Emberpaw for the most part, but Sandpaw is always one pawstep ahead: seemingly untouchable. He is always slightly envious of her skills, though outwardly he's supportive of her in every way possible.

Leopardpaw enjoys working with Vixenstar. She's smart and just the right balance of stern and lenient. She pushes him to do his very best, and he improves day by day, though he never really is _stellar_ at anything but battle practice.

Halfway through his apprenticeship, RiverClan accuses them of prey-stealing and false border markers. Vixenstar rallies the clan together. Two days later, they march to RiverClan's camp before the sun has even risen above the tree-line. Leopard paw's emotions are a mix of fear and excitement, and there are nervous pangs in the pit of his stomach.

He follows behind Vixenstar, and when she yowls, "Attack!" he charges alongside his clanmates to assault the RiverClan warriors in their dens. Even though he's locked in battle with a larger opponent, he sees the moment when Vixenstar falls, struck down by a silver warrior with a hard blow to the head.

She does not get back up. Leopardpaw is both angered and saddened, and he easily fights off the rest of his opponents, fueled by a strange mingling of grief and adrenaline.

In a fit of rage, Leopardpaw swears to avenge his mentor's death, and solemnly, he vows to become a brave and strong warrior she would be proud of.

They sit vigil for her that night, all of them bloody and bruised, and Leopardpaw is cold and numb, even with Sandpaw and Emberpaw huddling close on either side of him. He cannot stop shaking. Deep in his thoughts, he does not sleep at all during the vigil.

In the morning, Addertail goes to receive his nine lives with Breezelight. Leopardpaw knows will never admire him like he did Vixenstar, but he thinks Addertail won't be too bad of a leader.

After a few days, he is assigned a new mentor. Silverbrook is gentle queen, slender but strong, with a clear talent for mentoring. She is kind and encouraging, and overall a great teacher, but she won't ever live up to Vixenstar's example. Leopardpaw never works as hard for her as he did for Vixenstar. He can see Silverbrook is disappointed with this, but she does not confront him, and he does not ever try to apologize.

He takes his warrior assessment beside Sandpaw and Emberpaw. He aces the battle section, but completely fails the hunting and tracking when he brings back only one of three assigned pieces of prey. It is a shrew.

He resolves to never eat the damned prey again.

That afternoon, Leopardpaw cannot help but feel left out and excluded when his beaming siblings are given their warrior ceremonies. They become Sandstrike and Emberclaw, new warriors of ThunderClan.

He works twice as hard for the next half moon before Silverbrook decides to reassess him. There is no mistaking the pride in her voice when she tells Adderstar he is beyond ready to become a full-fledged warrior alongside his brother and sister.

He earns the name Leopardspring, for his battle skill and leaping strength. He is especially pleased when he sees that it is Emberclaw and Sandstrike who are cheering the loudest for him. The vigil is shockingly cold and windy, but he's full of energy and pride the whole night through.

o - ~ - o

When he is Leopardspring, he is brave, friendly, and impatient. Adderstar isn't quite the golden leader he had expected. He rules with an iron claw, striking out against anyone who opposes him.

Leopardspring falls in with Sandstrike and Emberclaw, and in extension, the ThunderClan rebels. He stands up for Sandstrike's every move. When she strikes against the clan in an attempt to win Adderstar's confidence, he does the same, and when she makes up with those she hurts, Leopardspring follows her to make his own quiet amends.

Though Sandstrike is not quite old enough to become deputy, Leopardspring has no doubt in his mind that she will be chosen one day.

It is not long before Adderstar gives orders to attack RiverClan, on the pretense of revenge for Vixenstar. He goes with a patrol to ambush their camp, but he cannot help but feel their actions are in the wrong. He does not see the small amber-eyed tabby kit watching him from a reed-woven nursery.

They trash the camp, tearing up the muddy ground, smashing reedy den corners. But then Duskflame, ThunderClan's deputy, shouts for a retreat, and Leopardspring can see Larkstar, the RiverClan leader, standing over a limp brown tabby form.

She shouts for them to leave immediately, and she grabs Adderstar's form in her jaws, shoving him towards Duskflame. There's a fierce anger in her strange blue and golden mismatched eyes. She stands rigidly, gaze colder than ice.

Adderstar has lost a life, but all Leopardspring can remember is the scorching heat in Larkstar's eyes, and he cannot suppress a wave of immense guilt.

They return to camp quiet and tense. By the time they reach the entrance, Adderstar is fully recovered and ranting. Leopardspring can't help but wince at the profanities the leader spews at Duskflame for giving an unauthorized order to retreat.

The first thing Adderstar does after that is demote Duskflame from his position. The silver tom dips his head respectfully, but his amber eyes are smoldering and he is stiff with suppressed anger. Leopardspring doesn't blame him.

Adderstar appoints Sandstrike in his stead. Nobody is one bit surprised at all.

One night, at a Gathering, he steps on a thorn. He curses for a second, then realizes he'll have to go back to his clan's medicine cat. He doesn't particularly _want_ to go back. Of course, Breezelight is nice, but she's rather intrusive and he has no desire to handle an onslaught of questions.

So Leopardspring goes up to another medicine cat—a grey tabby with a pelt scented of herbs. She seems friendly enough, better than his own clanmates, anyway, and he's cautious when he says, "Uh, hi, I have a thorn in my paw, could you, uh, get it out?"

The she-cat agrees, but doesn't seem too enthused by the task. She pulls it out with her teeth, spitting the menace into the edge of the clearing. Leopardspring cries out at the sudden pain, flushing when he realizes how silly he must seem.

"You're _tons_ nicer than my own medicine cat," he says suddenly, and internally he curses himself for being such a social muck-up when she blinks, startled. "Oh, and I'm Leopardspring, from ThunderClan." He attempts a smile, but falters.

It is a few moments before she says anything. Then she looks up at him, brilliant amber eyes flashing, and introduces herself as Ashberry of RiverClan.

The first thing he thinks is that it fits: with her ashy-grey fur and sweet personality.

That night, he thinks about Ashberry again, and resolves to see her again. He can tell she's a rare kind of cat, and he feels like he is something, not just Sandstrike's shadow, when he is around her.

He steps on another thorn the next moon, but this time it's intentional - an excuse if he's caught, and he finds her at the edge of the clearing, her soft grey pelt shimmering in the pale moonlight. She takes out the thorn again, and they talk quietly while the leaders give their announcements.

Leopardspring does this many more times, until finally he sums up the courage to ask her to meet him at the quarter moon. After all, he reasons, she seems perfectly sane. Sanity is something his clanmates often seem to lack. They grow close - perhaps even closer than Leopardspring is to Sandstrike - over the course of moons

Adderstar is becoming unstable, it seems, and Leopardspring worries about the state of his clan. But a few moons later, ThunderClan explodes into a battle, and Leopardspring is on the winning side along Sandstrike.

There is no vigil for the fallen leader. Sandstrike takes up the mantle of leader, and she appoints Rowanflame to serve as deputy. Their ranks are cut in half. Among the fallen is Leopardspring's father and Breezelight, the medicine cat. Robinmist, Breezelight's apprentice, takes his mentor's place as sole medicine cat of ThunderClan.

The next moon, when they meet, Ashberry tells him she is expecting kits. He is beyond thrilled and makes a silent promise to be there for them, no matter what. He can't be any more relieved that ThunderClan is now under the reign of Sandstar.

o - ~ - o

As a father, Leopardspring is stern, gentle, and full of adoration. Ashberry tells him of her decision to step down as medicine cat. He is shocked but one look at her gentle expression reassures him of her choice.

They stop meeting while she is expectant, but Leopardspring takes every opportunity to solo hunt near the RiverClan border.

He never expects to hear the cries of a kitting queen. He leaps into the middle of the river and struggles through the rest of it. He's shivering and dripping wet but he can scent Ashberry. He crouches near her head as she cries out, trying to say anything that will soothe her.

After what seems like eternity, three small bundles rest at his mate's belly. There are two sons and a daughter - golden, golden-spotted, and silver. The golden tom is still. No breath escapes his mouth. _Thornkit,_ he thinks is a fitting name for the stillborn; he had brought Leopardspring and Ashberry together for a few moments of stolen time. There's a horrible feeling in his chest as he realizes Thornkit will never get a chance to really live.

Ashberry names their spotted son Eaglekit, and he gives the silver she-kit the name of Vixenkit, for his old mentor and for the entrancing elder's tale he had loved as a kit.

He takes Eaglekit back with him to ThunderClan, and he leaves, but not before giving Ashberry a heartfelt goodbye.

The queens in the camp nurse Eaglekit, and he spends all his free time with his son. Eaglekit grows up under his careful watch, and when he is still young, he asks why none of the other kits' fathers visit him as much as Leopardspring does.

He cannot think of what to say in response to that, so he blubbers out something about "you don't have a mother" and "something happened". His answer seems to suffice his son, for now.

When Eaglekit becomes Eaglepaw, Leopardspring doesn't know what to do with himself. Solo hunting happens a lot for him, and he often limps back to the medicine den to get some strange injury treated.

Halfway through Eaglepaw's apprenticeship, two foxes attack the camp. The one casualty is Robinmist, their medicine cat.

It is Leopardspring's idea to have Ashberry join ThunderClan to train Streampaw, a new apprentice.

Sandstar asks for help at the Gathering, and Ashberry comes to ThunderClan. At first it's rather awkward being in a camp with her, but they adjust. Leopardspring avoids her, too cautious about them being seen together.

But then Eaglepaw gets hurt.

Nearly all of the time, Leopardspring teeters between overprotective and distant. When Eaglepaw is injured on his final assessment, he does not think he is either. All Leopardspring feels is fear; no disappointment, no anger. He knows there's a crazed panic in his voice when he speaks to Ashberry, but he can't bring himself to care.

Inside, he prays fervently to StarClan: _if you exist, heal my son, please heal my son, I'll do anything, please heal my son..._

Eaglepaw, eventually, does heal: something Ashberry tells him is nothing short of a miracle. Leopardspring doesn't know whether it was his prayer or simply a stroke of luck, but he's grateful nonetheless.

He aids in Eaglepaw's journey to recovery the best he can, and doesn't think he could be any happier when his son is fully healed. It isn't long before Sandstar gives him his warrior ceremony, and he is no longer Eaglepaw, but Eaglecry.

Across the clearing, Ashberry stands in front of the medicine den. He can see the longing in Ashberry's eyes, but neither say a word, nor do they move. Leopardspring exchanges a soft, fond glance with her, and her eyes shine as she stares at Eaglecry.

To Leopardspring his son looks nervous but proud, and he fondly recalls Eaglecry's dreams to be a warrior as a kit. He locks gazes with the new warrior, and Eaglecry gives him a dip of his head.

That night he watches Eaglecry's vigil from the mouth of the warriors den, and he cannot help but see how similar his son is to his mother. They share the same lithe frame and the same brilliant dark amber eyes, though his son is taller than Ashberry and has a golden spotted coat instead of silver tabby.

The next morning Ashberry requests he help her with her herbs. There's a nervous feeling in the pit of his belly, but he brushes it away with a shake of his head.

They talk: about Robinpaw, ThunderClan, herbs, everything but their kits.

Ashberry is the one who breaks the barrier, with a quiet sigh. Leopardspring can't help but see a note of longing in her eyes, and she speaks quietly, a pensive layer to her voice as she wonders aloud about how Eaglecry is.

He replies with a chuckle. "Eaglecry wants to be leader," he says, "and he spends a lot of time watching Sandstar. After all," he adds, "he's certainly got the looks for it."

"I wonder if he'll ever learn that he can't carry the entire clan on his shoulders," Ashberry says, her mew barely a whisper. "At least, not yet." She sighs again. "Do you think we'll ever tell him about us?"

He blinks suddenly, caught off guard. "I don't know," he answers honestly. "Maybe one day. What about Vixenki—er, Vixenpaw? Or does she have a warrior name now?"

Ashberry goes still across from him, gaze flashing with pain. "Leopardspring," she says, voice tight. "Leopardspring...she's gone. After you left with Eaglecry...she-StarClan called her." Her voice catches on her last words.

He can only imagine how he must look—Ashberry's expression is one of pain and he's sure his is too. Then he starts to laugh, a strange hiccuping chuckle from deep inside his chest he can't quite justify. "Well...th-that changes some things." He frantically tries to come up with something positive about this whole mess—something that will make the blow hurt a little less. "A-and Thornkit's had someone to play with all this time..." His chest is tight, and his mate rests her head on his side, face pressed into his fur.

"Thornkit?" Her voice is small. "Is that our other son's name?"

"Well—yes," he replies, voice choked. "You can't let a kit go to StarClan without a name, you know."

Somehow she manages a weak smile, and he can tell that she knows the reason behind the name. _Thorns. Always thorns._ "I like it," she tells him. "I like it a lot, it's fitting, I think."

They sit there a while, all business of herbs long forgotten, until sunhigh comes and he knows it'll be suspicious if they take any longer.

But on the way back to camp, he doesn't regret a single thing. Despite the pain in his heart, there's a small smile on his face as he walks alongside Ashberry. _I've lost so much, but I'm still here, he thinks. I still have Ashberry, and Eaglecry, my siblings, my clan. And it's all thanks to the thorns._

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! It's a little (lot) late but I think it turned out pretty good. I had a snow day today, and was kind of just like, "Let's stop procrastinating and finally finish this!"**

 **So here it is: Thorns — Part II! Please leave a review telling me what you thought!**

 **~ signing out, Ice!**


End file.
